


Where I'm Home

by Lilly_C



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your quarters are more homelier than mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Demons. I've always wondered who's quarters Kathryn and Chakotay shared during this ep. A slightly shippy drabble. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Chakotay couldn't help but smirk at the way Kathryn unceremoniously kicked her boots off in the middle of his living room. “Make yourself at home,” he teased.

Poking her tongue out at him. “Oh I intend to. By the way, your bedroom is a mess,” she said putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Shaking his head, “This is going to be a nightmare,” he muttered sitting next to her.

Kathryn glanced at him, instantly knowing what he was thinking. “Your quarters are more homelier than mine, and Tuvok did say we had to conserve as much energy as possible.”

“I remember the last time we shared a living space, neither of us had no energy left to conserve.”

Kathryn sniggered. “When in Rome.”


End file.
